Curiosity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Dear God...what have I made here? One Shot Fanfiction.


Resoleon walks to the stage. "Goooooooooood evening, ladies and gentlemen! This is Resoleon!"

"Aaaaaaannnd Athena!" Said she as she walked onstage.

Resoleon claps once. "And we're bringing you guys another short-ass but witty Fanfiction here! Athena, what can you say about innocence?"

Athena sighs. "About innocence...you just don't know how to let it go...when they're asking to lose it..."

* * *

**Ragna X Nu Shot Story: Curiosity **

Ragna is sitting at the desk of his room, looking at Starcraft streams on his computer. He hears a knock at the door. "Come in, he replied dully."

The door opens, revealing Nu behind it. She walks in while twiddling her fingers shyly. "Hi, Ragna. Can Nu ask you a question?"

Ragna muted the volume on his computer and turned to Nu. "Shoot."

Nu had a red face. "Um...well...why in movies do they mostly cut those parts out?"

"Be specific." Ragna demanded.

Nu's face became even redder. "It's when the boy kisses the girl and then they start going inside and then they-"

"OKAY! I HEARD ENOUGH!" Ragna clears his throat. "It's called censorship. They do that whenever they deem something inappropriate or too sick to look at."

Nu scratches her head. "Oh...but like...Nu wants to know what happens. Do you know what happens?"

Ragna coughs a few times. "No...I do not."

Nu gasps. "You do know! Tell Nu! Now!"

"Why?!"

"Why not?!"

"Because...uh..." Ragna stutters a few times. "Because it's pointless! It's nothing important!"

Nu groaned. "Well...can't you at least tell Nu what a kiss is like?"

Ragna, in his mind, made a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's short and clumsy."

Nu ponders about it for a few seconds. "Then...how does it lead to...what goes on the movies?"

Ragna growls. _"Oh God, not this again." _"It's because they're retarded and they wanna make money. There!"

Nu whines. "NU WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THEY GO INTO BED!"

Ragna scoffs. "You think you're gonna get an answer out of me with that kind of begging?"

Nu suddenly grins. "Why can't you just tell Nu?!"

Ragna groans because of the redundancy in Nu's questions. "Because I'm not supposed to tell you!"

Nu scratches the back of her head and then got an idea. "Maybe you can just show Nu! Nu's a girl and Ragna's a guy! So let's kiss and see what really happens!"

Ragna's face goes deep read and squawked like an old lady. "NO! Absolutely not!"

Nu glares at Ragna. "Will you just tell Nu, already? Nu's not going to stop bothering you if you don't tell Nu or show Nu!"

Ragna's face started to produce sweat. "You...don't know what you're asking..."

Nu took out a cleaver. "Nu believes she knows what she's asking about, Ragna. Do you further resist?"

Ragna's pupils shrunk at the sight of that cleaver. "Damn it! Where did you get that?!"

Nu sighs. "Ragna, it's a Fanfiction. Get over it. Now tell Nu what she wants to know!" said she as she raised her cleaver.

Ragna feebly shields himself. "Okay! Okay! Just put the damn thing away and I'll tell you!"

Nu puts the cleaver away into her cloak. "There! See? No cleaver! Now tell Nu!"

Ragna took his time in catching his breath. "I will tell you under two conditions. Number one...you don't tell ANYONE that I had this conversation with you. Noel and Rachel would beat the shit out of me, even if you tried to reason with them. And Number two...suck it."

Nu is on the floor, panting with her mouth leaking drool. Ragna, in the meantime just finished putting on a fresh pair of pants.

* * *

"Uh...Nu's mouth is so sore..." Nu said weakly.

Ragna laughs out loud. "I can't believe you really did that! You know you can't suck a lollipop that big in one go!"

Ragna helps Nu off the floor. They both have a seat on the bed.

Ragna takes a deep breath. "I can't believe that I'm going to do this...Nu...when two people fall in love with each other and they kiss..."

After about five minutes, Nu's face has been completely white. "NO WAY! Uh...Nu thinks she's about to hurl..."

Ranga nodded in agreement. "I told you that you were going to regret it."

Nu's face is completely still white. She stutters several times before going on with her sentence. "Th-th-that's messed up!"

Ragna huffs. "You're telling me...now are you going think twice before asking me something like that?"

Nu's head hangs. "Y-yes..."

* * *

Five days later...

Ragna is sitting at the desk of his room, looking at Starcraft streams on his computer. He hears a knock at the door. "Come in, he replied dully."

The door opens, revealing Nu behind it. She walks in while twiddling her fingers shyly. "Hi, Ragna. Can Nu ask you a question?"

Ragna muted the volume on his computer and turned to Nu. "Shoot."

Nu's face is slightly red. "What does Yaoi mean?"

* * *

Athena and Resoleon were laughing out loud.

Resoleon stopped laughing. "Okay! Well, people! This is the end of yet another Fanfiction! This is Resoleon!"

"And I'm Athena, Original Character to AceThompson17!"

Resoleon raises two fingers. "Peace out!"

**Curiosity: End**


End file.
